geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
Charlie & Lola Productions is an animated television production company owned by the United Kingdom / Canada, founded by the originator of Charlie & Lola Lauren Child, the director Kitty Taylor, the producer Claudia Lloyd, and the co-founder of Hat Trick Productions, Rory McGrath in 2020, as a joint venture between DHX Media, Tiger Aspect Productions, Monster Animation, DHX Brands, and Hat Trick Productions. The company is best known for producing the television series of 2021 to 2029, set in fictitious universes between Charlie & Lola, Dragon Tales, Fluffy Gardens, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Teletubbies Everywhere and Bruno and the Banana Bunch's new exclusive version for the United Kingdom. Both Fluffy Gardens and Teletubbies Everywhere were created by Julie and Scott Stewart under Hat Trick Productions' Hat Trick Kids. The universe concludes, in 2029, with THE APOCALYPTIC MOVIE HOUR WITH VAMPIRINA. History In January 2019, DHX Media acquires the rights to five of the preschool programs for children, such as Charlie & Lola, Dragon Tales, Fluffy Gardens, Teletubbies Everywhere from Teletubbies and even Wow Wow Wubbzy!, And since January of 2020, with the help of its division DHX Brands, Hat Trick Productions, Tiger Aspect Productions and Monster Animation, founded Charlie & Lola Productions by the creator of the British series Lauren Child (together with the director and producer of Charlie & Lola, Kitty Taylor and Claudia Lloyd) and Hat Trick's co-founder Rory McGrath. It was later absorded into DHX Media. Shows In 2020, Tiger Aspect Productions helps DHX Media and Hat Trick Productions to revive both Charlie & Lola and Dragon Tales, which will be the revived Canadian-British version of the original version of the United Kingdom in 2005 under the same name. Dragon Tales will also be the revived version of the original 2000 series, which will premiere on August 15, 2021 along with the UK-based Charlie & Lola broadcast. The revived version of Charlie & Lola was released in Canada on August 12, 2021. The revived version was co-produced by Tiger Aspect Productions and DHX Media in association with Hat Trick Productions, and was co-produced by Lauren Child and Rory McGrath. The revived version of Dragon Tales was created by Geoffrey Perkins, and is co-produced by DHX Media and Hat Trick Productions. In 2022, DHX Media announced to acquire the television rights of Fluffy Gardens and Teletubbies Everywhere in the United Kingdom and Canada, and have CBeebies, partner of DHX Brands, revitalize Fluffy Gardens in Hat Trick, under the Hat Trick's new children's unit, Hat Trick Kids. Both DHX and Hat Trick Productions begin their co-participation, followed by their own production based on Pabloneto, Pabloneto & Pals, premiered in 2026. Fluffy Gardens was first broadcast on CBeebies in the United Kingdom on May 15, 2025 and then in the United States on PBS Kids on May 27, 2025. The revived version was animated by Monster Animation, featuring new characters including Dave and Milly the Humans (husband-and-wife-team and friends). The revived version of Fluffy Gardens is broadcast in more than 50 countries, including the French France 4 and Disney XD, the Spanish Clan TVE and Canal Panda, the Portuguese Disney Channel, the Hungarian Megamax and Qatar's Baraem. Running projects Cancelled projects In 2024, Hat Trick Productions produces Wow Wow Wubbzy and Bruno and the planned Canadian version of Banana Bunch for broadcast in 2025. However, in that year, Hat Trick has just announced that its new children's unit called Hat Trick Kids co-produces and co-distributes the new Canadian version of Fluffy Gardens. It was announced that the exclusive unit of DHX Media, Cookie Jar, would be in charge of the international rights of the series outside of Canada and the United Kingdom (with the exception of Latin America, who is owned by The Walt Disney Company). Fluffy Gardens was also broadcasted in the Latin American version of Disney Junior from July 15, 2026 to May 15, 2034, while CBeebies issued renewed versions from October 15, 2029 to November 15, 2040. PBS Kids broadcast their replays from July 10, 2030 to November 15, 2055. As a result, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Bruno and Banana Bunch were no longer living again anymore as well. See also * DHX Media * Tiger Aspect Productions * Hat Trick Productions * DHX Brands Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Companies based in Ontario Category:Canadian animation studios Category:Animation production companies Category:DHX Media